


The Arrow's Gun

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Olicity FutureFic, Tumblr, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight





	The Arrow's Gun

Oliver sighed as he tossed his keys into the glass bowl at the edge of the kitchen counter. It’d been a long and stressful day at Queen Consolidated, not to mention his obligatory round of checking Starling City. He had sent his wife home early that night, in hopes that she would get enough rest for the two of them.

"Felicity?" He called out, turning on the lights in the kitchen. No answer. "Felicity?" He called out again. "What the-"

On the counter sat a toy marshmallow shooter, along with a note that holds his wife’s familiar scrawl.

"Hey, hubby," He smiled at her opening line. "I figured the Arrow could trade in his bow for a marshmallow gun tonight. First one to surrender does dishes for a week. I’m already somewhere in the house. Come and find me. Signed, your wifey."

He smiled, unbuttoned his jacket and undid his tie, and tossed them on the counter. Stepping out of his shoes, he grabbed the marshmallow gun and began to load it. Just as he was finishing up, he dropped one on the floor. Sighing, he bent down to grab it, then felt a small pop against his butt. Then two more. Three marshmallows rolled onto the floor. He heard her giggle and turned.

"Wow, you take forever," She teased, waving her gun at him. She made cute little ‘pew, pew’ sounds before sending three more at him.

"Oh you are going to pay for that, Felicity," He laughed, grabbing his own gun. She squealed as she bolted out of the room, with him hot on her trail.


End file.
